A facility which is housed in the Biochemistry Department of the University of Iowa offers equipment and expertise for the analysis of protein hydrolysates, the automated Edman degradation of peptides and proteins, and the identification of PTH-amino acids. Investigators currently using this facility are members of the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology and Zoology and are conducting a variety of research programs on protein structure and function. The equipment currently in use in this facility is aging and obsolescent: a JEOL JAS-47K protein-peptide sequencer and a JEOL JLC-6AH amino acid analyser with JLC-SK integrator. Funds are requested for a Beckman Model 121MB amino acid analyzer with data system and a Beckman Model 890C sequencer. This equipment would increase the speed of sequencing, greatly decrease the sample size required for amino acid analyses, greatly increase the speed of amino acid analysis, greatly reduce the loss of operation time due to instrument failure and greatly enhance the sensitivity of detection of amino acid residues released by Edman degradation.